The invention relates to an apparatus for simulating the chewing process and its use for identifying volatile components, which are released into the oral area during the chewing process.
J. Food Sci. (1986) 51 (1); 249-250, Trends in Flavour Research (1994), 59-64; Z. Lebensm. Unters. Forsch. (1995) 201; 62-68; J. Agric. Food Chem. (1995) 43, 2179-2186; J. Agric. Food Chem. (1996) 44, 3560-3563 and Food Flavors: Formation, Analysis and Packaging Influences (1998); 111-116 disclose apparatuses for simulating the chewing process. Using these apparatuses, the aroma composition of the samples taken dynamically from the headspace above a mixed food can be analyzed by detector systems directly or after gas-chromatographic separation. However, only liquid and low-viscosity samples may be mixed or comminuted by the apparatuses. It is also a disadvantage that the apparatuses cannot be automated.
The object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus in which the chewing and kneading process in the human mouth is simulated, so that comparable (standardized) studies are possible on different materials.
An apparatus for simulating the chewing process has been found which is characterized in that it comprises a thermostattable kneading space having a lower and upper part. In the lower part, kneading paddles are situated for comminuting and kneading the test material. In the upper part, an air space is situated for connecting the volatile components produced during the comminution and kneading. Saliva is introduced into the kneading space through an inlet and air is passed into the kneading space through a further inlet, wherein air is passed together with the volatile components of the comminution and kneading process through an outlet of the kneading space to a detector system.